


Play With Fire

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: False Identity, dragon fire, the mad queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dany and her dragons take King's Landing, Jaime Lannister is wounded by dragon fire and sheltered by a woman he's never met. Sheltered, because Dany wants her father's murderer dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Fire

Ser Jaime Lannister had never felt pain such as this before, not in any battles, not even when he lost his hand. He was on fire. Dragons were circling overhead and he knew that he would soon leave realms of men and join his ancestors in death. Perhaps this was the fate he deserved, death by Targaryen dragons. Tommen didn’t deserve it though. His last thoughts before everything went dark was that he didn’t want to die, not yet. 

When Jaime awoke some time later he was in an unfamiliar dark room. A woman was pouring liquid down his lips. He recognized the taste of milk of the poppy. He tried to speak to her but found that his voice didn’t work, his throat was too badly burned. It wasn’t just his throat, the entire left side of his face had been burned as well as his left arm, chest. and half of his back. The dragon had approached him from above on his left and killed many of the people around him. They had been given very little warning that Danaerys Targaryen had arrived but no amount of warning would have made them able to defeat her dragons. He could hear hoofbeats and screams and sounds of battle outside. People were still dying. Jaime tried to move. He didn’t know what for. He was in no condition to go back out there. 

“Don’t try to move, Ser.” The woman told him. He did not know her, this was the house of a commoner. How had she been able to afford milk of the poppy? “You must be still. She is looking for you, the Targaryen woman. She wants everyone who aided the Usurper dead. Just stay quiet. It’s safe enough here if you don’t make noise.” 

The next time he woke it was day. There was sunlight streaming in from a window in the tiny room. The room was sparse. It had a table with two chairs, a fireplace, a shelf with cooking pots near the top and linens near the bottom, two wooden doors one that probably led out to the street, and the bed he was lying in.The woman who had been tending his injuries was curled up next to him. 

“You are awake Ser?” She said when she felt him move. 

“I am.” He managed to make a sound but it was not without pain. 

The woman was brown haired with brown eyes. She seemed to have no qualms about sleeping next to a strange man, but there was clearly no place else to sleep in this room so perhaps it wasn’t as simple as that. 

“I suppose you are wanting news?” She asked. 

He nodded. 

“They say that the dragons and their mother have taken the city. King Tommen fell in battle. She sits on the iron throne now. And she is still sending men to look for you.” His hostess said. 

“But…” Jaime tried to speak and found it simply caused too much pain. He couldn’t stay with this woman. She could be executed for helping him. He tried to get up from the bed but she caught his arm. 

“No.” She pushed him firmly back down on the unburned side of his chest. “Don’t try to leave to protect me from her. I’ll be just fine.” 

Jaime didn’t believe a word of that. If they were caught they would both be executed but he knew he was really in no condition to leave the city yet. He’d just have to stay hiding with this woman a little while longer and leave after he was recovered. “Your name?” He managed to ask. 

“Forgive me, I should have told you sooner. I am Tacy of house Wendwater. Lord Wendwater and I came to Kings Landing a fortnight ago for a visit with lowborn cousins. When the dragons came my cousin Aidric and my husband immediately left the house to join the battle. My cousin Brynna and I followed them to try to stop them. It seemed like there was nothing to be done against dragons...She caught up to Aidric first… but the dragon came… my cousins are gone now...and I am a widow… I saw you fall and dragged you back here…” 

He nodded again. He wanted to thank her for her help, to say he was sorry for her loss but speaking was just too difficult. Jaime drifted in and out of sleep in the following days. Tacy cared for him all that time. She gave him milk of the poppy to drink, broth to eat, she changed his bandages as well as his bedding, she kept the curtains closed and unwanted visitors away, and she slept next to him at night. 

It was three weeks before he really began to regain enough strength get out of bed or speak without being overwhelmed by the pain. Tacy caught him sitting at the table staring out the window and guessed his thoughts. 

“You aren’t recovered enough yet to leave. Please don’t try it.’ She admonished. 

“I have to.” He rasped. 

“You don’t have to do any such thing. Where would you go?” 

Jaime didn’t have an answer for that. 

Two days later one of the Queen’s unsullied warriors was pounding on their front door. Tacy went to answer it with shaking hands. 

“We need to see inside this residence, by order of the Queen.” The unsullied said. “We have received reports from a neighbor that the kingslayer has been seen through a window here.” 

Tacy stepped aside and let him in. “You may come in, but there is no one here but myself and my husband Lord Joran Wendwater.” 

The unsullied looked around the house. “If you are Lady Wendwater, what are you doing in this house? Do not all lords and ladies have castles?” 

“We were visiting the city when the dragons came. We’ll be returning home just as soon as Joran is recovered.” Tacy told him. 

The unsullied looked skeptical. “You will both come with me and be identified.” 

It was a long walk through the city all the way to the throneroom. Jaime was in no condition for such a walk. Danaerys was sitting on the iron throne. Ser Jorah Mormont stood guard to her left, Ser Barriston to her right. And Tyrion Lannister was in the Hand’s chair. The unsullied approached the throne head bowed. 

“I have brought a man accused of being the kingslayer your grace.” 

“And who does he claim to be?” She said in an annoyed tone. 

“I believe he is of House Wendwater.” Tyrion spoke up, his eyes meeting Jaime’s. 

Tacy breathed a sigh of relief. “I am pleased that you remembered us, my Lord.” She said to Tyrion. They had met many years earlier at court. She had hoped he would remember her and understand her ruse to protect his brother. 

“How could I forget you Lady Tacy? Lord Joran, it is unfortunate that you were injured so badly. We had heard that you did not survive at all. We will gladly send for the Grand Maester to tend you if the Queen permits it.” Tyrion went on. 

“Yes, of course,” Dany said. “I will gladly see to his aid if he truly is who says he is. But this man is missing a hand just as Jaime Lannister is.” 

“Your grace, my husband’s hand was lost in an accident many years ago.” Tacy dared to speak up. 

“Does anyone else know the details of this accident?” Dany asked the members of the court. 

“It has been kept secret your grace.” Ser Bronn spoke up. “Whatever happened, Lord Joran has been too ashamed to admit it. I think the rumor that he lost his hand when Lady Tacy caught him with another woman is probably the truth of it.” 

Tacy looked down, doing her best to look ashamed and embarrassed about what Bronn had said. 

“Is this true?” Dany asked her. 

“Yes, your grace.” Tacy said timidly. 

“It sounds to me as if you two deserve each other.” The queen said. “Go back to your keep. I will arrange an escort for you.” 

Later that afternoon, Tacy and Jaime were in a carriage headed for her home south of the kingswood. It was and uncomfortable journey and milk of the poppy did very little to ease the pain of it. They were escorted by some of the Queen’s men so they did not speak openly about anything. Not that Jaime could easily speak anyway. By day they rode in the carriage and by night they shared a tent and a bed. They couldn’t have the Queen’s men having any clue that they were anything but husband and wife. By the time they reached the Wendater keep a fortnight later, Jaime was healed enough to be able to speak without pain. 

“You are welcome to the hospitality of the castle for the night before you return to the queen,” Tacy told their three unsullied escorts. 

“The queen wishes for us to stay with you as your husband is injured you will need extra protection. It is for your safety.” Said the warrior called Puny Ant. 

“Of course. For my safety.” Tacy said sweetly, barely hiding her disbelief. “Dinner is being served in the small hall but I believe Joran and I will retire early so you will not see us there. Please make yourselves at home.” 

Jaime took her hand and went with her to the chambers he was already supposed to know how to find. She bolted the door shut behind them and all but collapsed face first onto the bed in frustration.

Jaime stood awkwardly near the door. “Can they hear us here if they happen to be right outside the door?” 

She rolled over on the bed to face him. “No. This room has thick walls. They can’t hear anything. You may speak freely here.” 

He approached the bed and sat down next to her. “Why in seven hells have you been helping me like this? If the Queen find out, you’ll be killed right alongside me.. Why would you risk your life for me?” 

“It’s quite simple Ser. The Targaryens have taken everything from me. I’ll not hand over the one thing that they want without a fight.” She told him. 

“I shouldn’t have let you do this. I will have to pretend to be Joran Wendwater for the rest of my life. If I leave here, the Queen will want to know what happened to your husband and your life would still be at risk…. I shouldn’t have let you help me.” 

Tacy reached over and put a hand on his arm. “I wanted to help you. I’m not afraid of the Queen or her dragons. She can’t hurt me any more than she already has.” 

“I know you think that now, you are still mourning your husband and cousins, but later your life will be of value to you too.” 

“I have already told you that you needn’t worry about me and I meant it. Besides, your life is of just as much value as mine. Maybe more.” 

Jaime doubted that, but he said nothing about it. “I thank you for your help.” 

She smiled. 

“But you have effectively sent me to bed without any supper and I am hungry.” He said with a grin. 

Tacy laughed and got up to find one of the servants in the hallway. A meal was soon sent up to them. They ate, Jaime drank more milk of the poppy for his pain, and they soon fell into a deep sleep. 

For a few more weeks, Jaime was still unwell. Burns as deep as his did not heal easily. He needed medicine for his pain and many changes of bandages which Tacy saw to herself. He was well enough to be out of bed for much of the day but he still slept heavily at night. As he wounds became more healed, he needed less milk of the poppy and he became more alert. Some nights he awoke and found Tacy curled up next to him, weeping. She was as close to him as she could actually get without touching him. 

It was just a few days after the last of his burns had finally healed, Jaime had taken his last drink of milk of the poppy more than a fortnight ago. For some unknown reason, Tacy was in a terrible mood. She was angry and flustered and weeping at what seemed to be nothing. When she broke a mirror by throwing her hairbrush at it Jaime could keep his silence no longer. 

“You seem out of sorts, my Lady.” He said. “Is something amiss?” 

She turned to stare at him. He expected an angry outburst. Instead she laughed. “Out of sorts is a tame way to put it….Yes, something is amiss.” She added, resuming her sad demeanor. “On this day, when I was eight years old, my mother father and three brothers were all burned alive by the mad king and I watched it happen.” 

“What? Why have you never mentioned this before?” 

“It is not something I like to speak of. I was of house Hollard.” She began. “The King executed everyone of that house after the rebellion of Duskendale. The life of my cousin Dontos was spared but no one else. I was playing, hiding from my brother when the king’s men came for our family. I didn’t know what was happening but I knew enough to sense the danger. I stayed hidden, watching from a distance as they were all killed… when they had gone I ran to the rookery and sent a bird to House Wendwater. I was already betrothed to Joran even then, and his father took me in and raised me. He told everyone I was the bastard child of his dead brother… no one questioned it….”

“That was a risky thing for him to do. If Aerys had discovered it…” Jaime said. 

“I know. Even as a child I knew I could never tell anyone who I was or the king would have me and all the Wendwaters die for it.” She said sadly. “I think the happiest day of my life was when you killed the mad king. I was thirteen by then and had spent the last five years in fear for my life. I heard other people whisper Kingslayer but I could never think of you that way. To me you were a hero. You killed the man who had burned and beheaded all of my family… and you stopped him from ever coming after me or anyone ever again.” She told him with tears in her eyes. 

“So that is why you helped me.” He said. It all made more sense to him now. 

She nodded. “As I said, the Targaryens have taken enough from me. I will not let them take you too.” 

That night when Jaime awoke to Tacy’s weeping he reached over and pulled her into his arms. That led to a kiss and the kiss led to...more. 

**************************

Jaime barely had a chance to hold his newborn son before the Queen’s men arrived. The Queen herself travelled with them. They had known she was coming since soon after the pregnancy was announced. Tyrion had sent them a message to warn them that Dany continued to hold suspicions and she would be visiting at the birth of the child. 

Dany marched into the nursery with Ser Jorah, Barriston Selmy and four other Queensguards. Tacy was still in bed having just given birth and she was angry that the birth of her child was being disturbed in this way. She didn’t want these people in her home. Not the Queen or Barriston Selmy or any of her men. 

“Is the child a boy or a girl?” Dany asked after she had been announced. 

“A boy.” Jaime answered. “Forgive me your grace, but why do you honor us with a visit at this time?” 

Dany walked over to where Jaime sat next to the bed. She reached for the baby and he leaned away from her, not allowing her to take his son. 

“I only want to look at him.” She said almost kindly. 

Jaime relented and allowed the Queen to pull back the blanket and look at his son. 

Dany smiled. “A beautiful baby. It is good that the gods have seen fit to finally bless you two with a child after so many years together.” 

They both understood her meaning. Joran and Tacy had been childless for a long time. The fact that they were suddenly able to have a child after so many years had aroused the Queen’s suspicions about Joran’s identity. 

“Yes it is good, your grace.” Tacy managed to speak for the first time. She did not trust herself to remain unemotional in this woman’s presence for long. 

“I came because I have been reading a book about the great houses of Westeros.” Dany said turning to them. “My book says that the men of house Wendwater have blue eyes. You Ser, clearly do not. Your eyes are green as are the eyes of your child. How do you explain this?” 

Jaime stood and all the men of the guard reached for their swords. He raised one hand while the other arm held onto the baby. “There’s no need for swords.” He said, passing the baby over to his mother. 

Tacy looked into his eyes and knew what he planned to do. “No.” She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. “Please don’t do this.” 

“I have to.” He told her, giving her a kiss before turning to the Queen and her men. 

“If you have some question as to my identity, I will come with you freely and clear up the matter.” Jaime said. 

“There is no question as to your identity. I know who you are Kingslayer and I plan to see you pay for your crimes.” Dany said, her tone as regal as ever. 

“So be it. I will come with you willingly and accept my punishment if you’ll leave Tacy and our son free and unpunished. She didn’t know who I was when she first helped me during the battle and she tried to send me away once she knew it but I forced her to let me stay and pretend to be her husband. Spare her and the baby and I won’t kill any of your men trying to escape.” Jaime said. He wore a sword but hadn’t made a move to draw it yet. 

“You won’t kill any of my men anyway.” Dany said, full of confidence. “There are six of them and one of you. And I do not believe that Lady Tacy was unaware of your identity. The fact is, there is no Tacy Waters born to any of the Wendwaters but there is a Tacy of house Hollard. Lady Tacy was aware of who you were and she helped you as revenge for the execution of her family.” 

“No... “ Tacy breathed. She couldn’t believe this was even happening. 

Dany turned to Selmy. “Ser Barriston,You told me you did not recognize Ser Jaime when he was brought to me burned and wounded in the throneroom. Do you recognize him now?” 

Ser Barriston swallowed, and hesitated to answer the question. 

“Your hesitation is answer enough. I suppose it is honorable that you don’t wish to betray a man who was once one of your sworn brothers.” The Queen said. “Take them both and the child as well.” 

“Noooooo!” Tacy screamed. 

Jaime drew his sword. He went for the unknown young guard who had headed for the bed to take his son. He didn’t know what the Queen planned to do with the baby, Perhaps she would just have him fostered somewhere and never let him know his true name. Whatever the plan, Jaime could not allow the baby to be taken. And maybe he could give Tacy a chance to take the baby and get away. 

Jaime killed the young guard quickly. His left hand had never been good with a sword but for some reason his left hand was working as well as his right on this day. Perhaps it was the danger to the people he loved or perhaps he’d always been concentrating too hard. Whatever it was, nothing was holding him back anymore. He killed a second guard before he saw the arrow from Tacy’s crossbow fly by and hit a third. Tacy had slept with a crossbow under her bed for years out of fear. He didn’t know how she had managed to reach it but was grateful that she had. Ser Jorah had drawn his sword and was keeping the Queen behind him but he had not engaged in battle yet. Ser Barriston stayed in front of the queen as well but hadn’t even drawn his sword. Another arrow flew by and hit the fourth unnamed guard in the shoulder. Jaime finished him with his sword. 

“Mormont, take your Queen and leave now.” Jaime told Ser Jorah. It seemed clear that Selmy didn’t want to be a part of this. 

“We should go, your grace.” Selmy said. 

“We are going anywhere Ser Barriston.” Dany said. “This man murdered my father, his king. I will have justice for his crimes!” 

Selmy drew his sword and they all thought he intended to fight Ser Jaime but instead he threw the sword on the floor. “I should have killed your father myself and not left the job to a mere boy. Aerys was mad and took delight in tormenting his people. Ser Jaime did what had to be done and he had the courage to do the thing that I did not. I will not help you execute him or this woman and their child.” 

“What about you Ser Jorah? Are you abandoning me as well?” Dany asked. 

“I will not abandon you Khaleesi, but I have no wish to see these people executed. If anyone attempts to harm you, I will defend you. But I think we should leave while we still can.” Ser Jorah said. 

“Agreed.” Dany said. As they backed out of the room slowly, one last arrow flew through the air, striking the Queen in the heart. Ser Jorah caught her before she collapsed to the ground but it was too late she was already dying, dead. 

Ser Jorah lay Dany’s body down and picked up his sword. 

“Jorah don’t do this.” Selmy warned. “It was the Lady Tacy who fired the arrow. Do you really have it in you to murder a woman who was only protecting her child?” 

Jorah stood there for a moment as if undecided. Then he sheathed his sword and walked away, carrying the body of his queen with him. 

Selmy’s eyes met Jaime’s but there was nothing either of them could say. What was done, was done. 

“Who will be queen now?” Tacy asked as Barriston left. 

“I don’t know.” Jaime said. “I don’t even care as long as they aren’t Targaryen.”


End file.
